


Everything Changes for Chenford (Again)

by LtStarbuck1218



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, chenford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtStarbuck1218/pseuds/LtStarbuck1218
Summary: The Bradford family is coming into their own with their toddler son, and are looking forward to a rare day off together when everything changes for them... again...
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Everything Changes for Chenford (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Baby fic. You’ve been warned. Your teeth will rot.

18 month old Luke was happily toddling around the house with Cojo as Tim made breakfast the day everything changed. It was a rare day when both Tim and Lucy had a day off and they were looking forward to making the most of it. Lucy had slept in this morning, and Tim was surprising her with a full breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast, when the aforementioned woman came running out of the bedroom and dashed into the bathroom. Tim’s head whizzed around as he heard his wife struggling in the bathroom. Luke was busy tapping Cojo on the head with a plastic toy frying pan to notice his dad’s worry.

“Luce?” Tim asked, as he beat eggs in a bowl and headed towards the bathroom. “You ok, boot?” He asked, leaning against the door. Lucy didn’t answer, but Tim grimaced as he heard the sounds of his wife vomiting into the toilet. Luke started chasing Cojo at this point, screeching “boot, boot,boot” at the top of his lungs. “I’m ok...” Lucy said quickly before throwing up again. Tim sighed, turning the heat off the stove and placing the bowl of whisked eggs in the fridge. “Daddy! Daddy daddy daddy daddy,” Luke yelled, running into Tim. Tim scooped his son up and carried him to the bathroom. Tim heard the toilet flush and stood waiting as Lucy opened the door slowly. 

Lucy looked at her two men and smiled sadly. “Happy day off, mommy’s sick,” she muttered. “Think you should go to the walk in?” Tim asked, placing a hand on Lucy’s forehead as Luke banged his plastic pan on Tim’s head. Lucy sighed. “Maybe? If it’s a stomach bug I definitely don’t want to give it to either of you, but there’s not much they will be able to do...” Lucy said, taking the toy frying pan from Luke. “Lukey, quit hitting daddy,” she admonished her son. He pouted briefly before Tim tickled him, placing his toddler son on the ground. “Come on, Little boot, lets get some breakfast in you,” Tim said, hugging his wife before getting the high chair ready for Luke. 

***

At the walk in, Lucy sat nervously, waiting for test results. She held on to the bucket she’d brought with her but thought it odd she wasn’t throwing up anymore. She actually felt fairly hungry, if she was being honest with herself. 

The doctor walked in with some saltines and a piece of paper.

Lucy looked at the doctor confused as she was handed the crackers.

“Feeling better?” The doctor asked.

“Yes, that’s the weird thing,” Lucy said, tearing open the packet of saltines and eating slowly.

“Well, you’re not contagious. Congratulations are in order, you’ve got morning sickness due to being pregnant,” the doctor said, smiling.

Lucy felt like she had been punched in the gut briefly, and then laughed softly. “Oh my god, I’m so dumb. I should have known!” She replied, smiling. 

She couldn’t wait to tell Tim.

***

Lucy stopped at the local baby gap to grab a onesie and a tshirt for Luke. She was a bit further along than she thought- 3 months to be exact. She chalked up the lack of weight gain to the job and chasing Luke around when she wasn’t working. She knew she’d end up on desk duty again which was fine, but she worried about Tim. He would still be working crazy hours when this little person arrived. She sighed but smiled as she entered the store.

She browsed the baby gap area, excitement coursing through her. She found Luke a shirt that said “Big Bro!” and then she started looking at onesies. She couldn’t help but casually glance at the baby girl things, but decided to go gender neutral. She eyed a cute rainbow onesie and grabbed it. Luke loved rainbows and she hoped this little symbol might help him transition to being a big brother. “Wow, “ Lucy thought. They were going to be parents again. Their baby boy was going to be a big brother. It was hitting her hard, suddenly. Lucy paid for her items and headed home.

***  
Tim had just put Luke down for a nap when Lucy got back from the doctor. He was walking down the hallway when he saw her standing next to the refrigerator, staring at Luke’s ultrasound picture. He stopped right behind her, rubbing her shoulders. Lucy looked up at him and smiled, her eyes watery. “When are we due?” he whispered, kissing her. “In about 6 months,” she replied, handing him a new sonogram photo of their second child. Tim gingerly hung it next to Luke’s ultrasound, hugging Lucy close. 

***

Lucy was sitting in a giant inflatable tub, bearing down as Tim sat ready to catch their second child. Luke was with Jackson and Sterling at their home so Tim and Lucy could focus on the birth of their second child. Their home birth nurse practitioner held Lucy’s hand as Lucy pushed. Finally, Tim watched as the head emerged and he had to bite back his tears. “C’mon Luce, you got this baby,” he said, taking Lucy’s hand and squeezing it as she pushed, once, then twice. On the third push, she screamed and Tim caught their baby under the water. Lucy started to cry happy tears as Tim lifted their baby up, smiled and laughed happily as he handed the child to Lucy. “It’s a little girl,” he said breathlessly, sitting next to Lucy as she rubbed their screaming baby’s back. Tim cut the cord later and wrapped their daughter up as Lucy dried off and got dressed. 

Tim then placed the baby back in Lucy’s arms as she fed their baby girl. He texted everyone on the group chain a photo of their tiny baby girl: (Angela Lucy Bradford has arrived! 7 lbs, 5 oz. mom and baby are doing well and getting to know each other). 

***

Later, Luke came home and got to meet his baby sister. At 24 months old, he wasn’t sure what to make of the tiny sleeping creature his mom was holding. He hopped up on the couch, sitting next to Tim, holding his tiny arms out eagerly. Lucy sat down and gently placed baby Angela in his arms. “Luke, this is your baby sister, Angela,” Lucy said softly. Tim was absentmindedly playing with Luke’s hair watching the tiny boy take it all in, while supporting his daughter’s head under Luke’s hand. Luke looked up at Tim and said “Gigi. My sista Gigi,” proudly. Lucy and Tim looked at each other and chuckled. “Gigi, huh? I like that,” Tim said, tousling his sons hair. “Me too,” Lucy smiled, “Gigi, this is your big brother Luke,” she said. Cojo whined impatiently. “And that’s your other big fur brother, Cojo,” Tim said, laughing as Cojo sat near them and happily panted.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of water birth, and a home birth. I’ve never gotten to have either so this is my best guess. Don’t shoot me.


End file.
